This application emphasizes the ability of UT Southwestern group of investigators from the Departments of Urology and Urogynecology and their sub-contractor at North Texas Center for Urinary Control in Ft. Worth, TX to prospectively recruit a large cohort of women candidates, including ethnic minority women, for urinary incontinence surgery and follow them prospectively post-surgery. The five sites selected for participation in the Urinary Incontinence Treatment Network represent the most active, productive, and respected treatment centers for urinary incontinence in the current Dallas/Ft. Worth "market." In addition to this unique grouping of talents and resources, the strengths of this application stem from: 1) broad clinical and surgical experience of the investigators with established reputations in female urology and urogynecology; 2) specialized and fully-dedicated patient care facilities with state-of-the-art urodynamic equipment and adjunctive modalities such as biofeedback; 3) well organized, efficient, and experienced clinical trial offices with documented on-going leadership in recruitment and retention of subjects through highly qualified, technical and administrative staff; 4) full institutional and multi-departmental support for the proposed program; 5) established collaborative relationship between the investigators in each sub-specialty; 6) recognized experience of the Principal investigator (PI) and most co-investigators in multi-centric cooperative projects; 7) close proximity and easy access to computerized database to ensure complete and timely transmission and management of all study data; and finally 8) a balanced budget encouraging the full participation of all five sites. This unique compilation of skill, experience, and facilities should contribute to a large enrollment of ethnically diverse women with urinary incontinence suitable for this trial.